Judgement Day
by SotF
Summary: Set between Hunter and A Familiar Situation. Fett takes on something that No Weapon Forged can take down.


**AN:** Yes, this is taking a few steps back in time with this series, but I just saw the end of the episode with the Judge and had to do this.

**c-wolf:** Yep, though I'm not really sure how much of that season I'll end up filling in.

**YoraththeWolf:** He'd be taking classes in those as well, but mostly his classes are to make it not seem as unusual when he finishes the ship, imagine how much of the sciences he already knows as elementary level stuff. And no, the prequals are a part of this, this chapter for instance is filling in one of the gaps from then, eventually this may end up expanding out of the Buffy timeline, but that may be a while. Everything will mesh togather, I have several ideas and a general timeline for the entire thing until the end of Sunnydale and a few ideas for after that, but stuff from the HS days will influence what happens during the college ones.

**RTds9: **Actually that may technically be a mistake from a general perspective, but I'm writing with a perspective of Xander/Boba Fett, and I'm having Fett view it as a murder. He was a young kid then and even if he knows on an intelectual level that it isn't a murder, on an emotional level he thinks of it in those terms.

**xXx**

Xander groaned slightly as he listened to his friends and allies discuss how they should deal with the Judge. The little bounty hunter in his head was weighing the good and the bad. The bad included the fact that deadboy turned traitor, that no weapon forged bit, and the whole scenario. The good included the fact that he could deal with the annoying vampire and that he could test out one of his new toys, possibly working the bugs out of it in the process.

"I've got an idea," he finally stated, "Just get everyone out of the mall..or the parking lot to be safe."

"What?" the others asked with a confused look at the Zeppo turned bounty hunter.

"You'll see," he stated as he slipped out of the library, face the same expressionless one he'd worn almost nonstop since Halloween.

**xXx**

An hour later the figure in Mandalorian armor kicked open the entrance to the mall, blaster rifle spitting ranged death at the vampires his foes had recruited as guards as his fellow Scoobies evacuated everyone they could.

Boba Fett climbed onto the snack counter at the theater, the T-shaped visor scanning his enemies.

A shot from his blaster alerted Angelus and Drusilla to his presence, as well as his target.

"Damn," the dark haired hunter chuckled, "Well that didn't work, what now?"

"You die!" the blue demon snarled, the energy bursts lancing out to ignite the counter, but the Bounty Hunter had taken to the air.

"It was a rhetorical question," he responded as he got a missile lock for the prototype concussion missile built into his jetpack.

He flew higher, smashing through a skylight to avoid a second burst as he fired the weapon before accelerating vertically like a shooting star in reverse.

"Holy shit," Angelus stammered as he dove for cover when the vampire noticed the exhaust trail of the warhead coming straight for their ally.

Suddenly night became day as the weapon detonated, the visor darkening to allow him to keep his vision while the blast tore after him as a dome of fire before it collapsed into a shockwave that shredded what was left of the mall, sending shrapnel flying in all directions as Xander finally settled down amidst the others who were watching from the alleys and away from the crowd.

Pulling off his battered helmet, the once more victorious hunter muttered, "I've really got to start getting paid for this shit."

Then he groaned as Buffy, Cordelia, and Willow glared at him.

"What?" he asked with an odd look.

"You blew up the mall!"

"So?"

"YOU BLEW UP THE MALL!"

**xXx**

Elsewhere, in the school parking lot, Snyder was heading to get into his car when he saw a shadow and dove for cover, narrowly missing the malls sign as it crushed his brand new car.

"Noooooo!" the troll wailed as he collapsed with his briefcase.


End file.
